A Yu-Gi-Oh GX Christmas
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden Yuki was walking to Duel Academy to spend the holidays with his friends. "I'm back here after like 6 months." said Jaden.  
>"It's kind of weird since you ran away from this place." said Yubel.<br>"I know. But at least I get to spend some time with my friends." Jaden walked in the school. And then, he was glomped by Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan, who are seniors now. Jaden graduated from Duel Academy 6 months ago.  
>"We've missed you, Jaden." said Blair.<br>"I missed you, too, Blair. And Hassleberry." said Jaden.  
>"Are you ready for the holidays, Sarge?" asked Hassleberry.<br>"You bet I am. Where're Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard?"  
>"Did I just hear Jaden Yuki's voice?" asked Dr. Vellian Crowler as he walked up to his former student.<br>"Long time no see, teach." said Jaden.  
>"Jaden Yuki. Looking good." said Chancellor Sheppard.<br>"You too, Chancellor Sheppard. So, why am I here again?"  
>"As you know, Christmas is coming up. And every party has to have some guests. So, we need more guests for this Christmas party we're hosting." said Dr. Crowler.<br>"Why don't the rest of my friends come?"  
>"They're probably scattered all over the world by now. Are you sure you can find them all?" asked Blair.<br>"Sure! I know Brier and Beauregard from Ra Yellow are still here. And Torrey and Damon are as well. And Belowski."  
>"This is going to be one epic party." said Hassleberry.<br>"I guess I need to go all around the world if I wanna find my friends."  
>"But before you go, hand out these invites to your friends." said Dr. Crowler as he handed Jaden some invites for the Christmas party.<br>"Thanks. But what about you guys?" asked Jaden to Blair and Tyranno.  
>"We already got ours." said Blair as she and Hassleberry showed Jaden their invites.<br>"Okay, let's go around the school and find everybody that's still here." said Jaden.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden, Blair, and Hassleberry arrived at the Ra Yellow dorm. Jaden knocked on the door to Brier and Beauregard's room. Brier answered it. "Jaden Yuki? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be a graduate by now?"  
>"I am a graduate. But I got called by Chancellor Sheppard that there's a Christmas party here." said Jaden.<br>"Yeah. It's going to be epic!" said Blair.  
>"We came to give you invites to the party." said Hassleberry.<br>"Say, can we come in?" asked Jaden.  
>"Sure." Brier let Hassleberry, Blair, and Jaden in the room. "So, where's Beauregard?" asked Blair.<br>"Right over there. Beauregard, Jaden Yuki is here." said Brier.  
>"Jaden, long time no see." said Beauregard.<br>"Hey there, big guy." said Jaden.  
>"So, how did you hear about the Christmas party?" asked Hassleberry.<br>"I heard it from the Chancellor." said Brier.  
>"So did I." said Beauregard.<br>"Well, here you go, guys." said Jaden as he handed Brier and Beauregard their invites.  
>"Gee, thanks a lot." said Beauregard.<br>"Well, we better get going. Got more invites to hand out." said Jaden.  
>"Let's go to the Obelisk Blue dorm and give Torrey, Damon, Belowski, Mindy, and Jasmine their invites." said Blair.<br>"How about we split up? Hassleberry, you give Belowski and Damon their invites, Blair, you give Mindy and Jasmine theirs, and I'll go find Torrey."  
>"Sounds fair. Let's go." said Blair.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Hassleberry wandered around the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm to find Belowski and Damon. "How hard is it to find a guy who talks like he's from the eighties and a guy that talks like Tarzan?" asked Hassleberry to himself. "Hey, you there!" said a voice.  
>Hassleberry saw 2 Obelisk Blue students. They were Damon and Belowski. "Hey, are you 2 Belowski and Damon?" asked Hassleberry.<br>"We are, dude. So, man, why are you here?" asked Belowski.  
>"I'm here to give you these invites for the Christmas party being held on Christmas Eve night." said Hassleberry as he handed out Damon and Belowski their invites.<br>"Me can't believe me invited." said Damon.  
>"Yeah. Well, see you at the party." said Hassleberry as he started to leave.<br>"Wait, man! Who sent you here to give us these invites?" asked Belowski.  
>"Jaden Yuki." Hassleberry asked.<br>"Jaden's back?!" said Damon.  
>"Uh, yes."<br>"Me thinks that's good! Me will come to the party."  
>"And I will come too, dude." said Belowski.<br>"Good. See you there." Hassleberry left the Obelisk Blue dorm and waited for Jaden and Blair to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Blair was wandering around the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm to find Jasmine and Mindy, who were Alexis's friends during Duel Academy. She was about to give up. "Blair Flannigan? Wasn't expecting you here." said a voice. Blair turned around and saw Jasmine and Mindy walking towards her.  
>"Hey, girls. Jaden sent me to give you these invites for the Christmas party." said Blair as she handed both Jasmine and Mindy an invite.<br>"We love these kind of parties! And Christmas is our favorite time of year!" said Mindy.  
>"I can't believe Jaden Yuki sent you to give these to us 2 days before Christmas. He's a good person to do that for us." said Jasmine.<br>"He sure is a good person. Well, see you there." said Blair as she left the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Jaden was looking for Torrey in the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm. He saw a couple of Obelisks and decided to ask them for directions. "Hey, do you guys know where Torrey's room is?" asked Jaden.  
>"Sure. Just go straight and take a right." said one of the Obelisks.<br>"Thanks." said Jaden as he ran off.  
>"Was that Jaden Yuki?" asked the second Obelisk. The first Obelisk shrugged.<br>Jaden found Torrey's room and knocked on the door. Torrey answered it. "Jaden Yuki? What are you doing here of all places?"  
>"I came to give you this invite for the Christmas party." said Jaden as he handed Torrey an invite.<br>"Wow. Thanks, Jaden. But why invite me?"  
>"Because I have met you during Duel Academy." said Jaden.<br>"I guess I'll come." said Torrey.  
>"Good. See you there." said Jaden. He left the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm. He saw Hassleberry and Blair already waiting for him.<br>"We handed the invites out." said Hassleberry.  
>"Good. Now, let's go back to the school. I need to tell Chancellor Sheppard that I'll be gone for 2 days to find Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, and the others." said Jaden.<br>"Why can't we come with you?" asked Blair.  
>"I'm going to go to Dark World during my journey, and I'm afraid that you'll get hurt. You guys go back in the school and decorate for the party." Jaden then ran towards the school.<br>"Great. After 6 months, Jaden gets to go off somewhere again." said Blair.

"But this time, he'll come back." said Hassleberry. 


	6. Chapter 6

After Jaden got the okay from Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard that he can go find the rest of his friends all around the world, Jaden was about to leave. "Okay, Yubel. You can be my transporter here during this journey. I guess I can start with Syrus and Zane first."  
>"I can teleport you anywhere you need to go." said Yubel. Suddenly, Jaden got teleported from the school to America. "You can find Syrus, Zane, Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz here, Jaden."<br>"Thanks, Yubel." Jaden saw Syrus outside. "Syrus!" Syrus turned around and saw Jaden.  
>"Jaden! It's you!" Syrus hugged his friend tightly. "Hey, Zane! Jaden's here to visit us!" Zane came outside and saw Jaden Yuki. "Jaden, what are you doing here?"<br>"I came to give you guys these." said Jaden as he gave Syrus and Zane invites.  
>"What are these for?" asked Syrus.<br>"Have you guys heard about the Christmas party at Duel Academy?"  
>"No." said Zane.<br>"Well, there's going to be a Christmas party there, and I'm inviting you guys to be a couple of guests. Think of this as a reunion."  
>"We'll come to the party." said Syrus.<br>"Thanks, Sy. Can you give an invite to Chumley whenever you see him?"  
>"Of course I can, Jay." said Syrus.<br>"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Now, can one of you guys tell me where I can find Alexis and Atticus, or Chazz?"  
>"I think Alexis and Atticus live over there. As for Chazz, you have to look at Kaiba Corporation in Domino City." said Zane. He pointed at another house pretty close to theirs.<br>"Thank you. I'll see you guys at the party." Jaden then ran towards Alexis and Atticus's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaden knocked on the door to Alexis and Atticus's house. Alexis answered it. "Jaden, it really is you, isn't it?"  
>"It sure is." said Jaden. Pretty soon, Jaden was hugged to death.<br>"I missed you, Jaden! Come on in. I bet Atticus will be happy to see you. And Chazz is here, too. He has the day off." Jaden was then dragged inside. "Atticus! Look who's here."  
>"Jaden Yuki. Long time, no see, dude." said Atticus.<br>"Jaden Yuki? What's he doing here?" asked Chazz as he came in.  
>"Yeah. What are you doing here?" asked Alexis.<br>"I came to give you guys these." said Jaden as he gave Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz Christmas party invites.  
>"I heard that there is a Christmas party at Duel Academy on Christmas Eve." said Atticus.<br>"So, can you come?" asked Jaden.  
>"Of course we'll come. After all, we are your friends." said Alexis.<br>"Okay. I have to get going." said Jaden.  
>"Leaving so soon, Slacker?" asked Chazz.<br>"Yes, because I have to give these invites to the others. Oh, Atticus? I have an invite for Fujiwara, too. Whenever you see him, can you give him his invite?"  
>"Of course I will." said Atticus.<br>"Thanks. Well, I'm off. See you guys at the party." And with that said, Jaden was teleported by Yubel out of America.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're here at the Pro Leagues now, Jaden. You can find Aster, Jesse, and I think Axel here."  
>"Thanks a lot, Yubel." said Jaden. He looked around and saw Aster and Jesse talking to each other. Axel was also with them. "Aster! Jesse!"<br>"Well, well. If it isn't Jaden Yuki. Nice to see you again." said Aster.  
>"How are you doing, Jay?" asked Jesse.<br>"Pretty good. Where's Axel? He needs to hear this, too."  
>"Right here, Jaden. Nice to see you again." said Axel.<br>"I came to give you guys invites to the Christmas party at Duel Academy." said Jaden as he handed invites to Aster, Axel, and Jesse.  
>"Thanks, Jaden. We'll be there." said Aster.<br>"Good. See you at the party in Duel Academy." said Jaden. And with that said, he got teleported by Yubel to his next destination.


	9. Chapter 9

"I was hoping not to bring you to this place. This was where you became the Supreme King."said Yubel to Jaden.  
>"That's alright. Bastion Misawa is here with Tania. And Adrian Gecko is still here, I bet." said Jaden.<br>"Jaden? Long time, no see." said a voice. Jaden turned around and saw Bastion and Tania.  
>"Nice to see you guys again." said Jaden.<br>"So, what are you doing all the way back here in Dark World?" asked Tania.  
>"I came to give you guys these. They're invites to Duel Academy's Christmas party. Almost everyone is going to be there." said Jaden as he handed Bastion and Tania their invites.<br>"We'll be there, Jaden." said Bastion.  
>"Good. Now, do either of you know where Adrian is?"<br>"He could be anywhere. Just look anywhere possible." said Tania.  
>"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." said Jaden.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Jaden was still looking for Adrian after a few hours of searching. "Jaden, Christmas is tomorrow, I just want to let you know." said Yubel.  
>"Don't remind me. But don't worry. We still need to find a couple of friends." said Jaden.<br>"Jaden Yuki? What are you doing all the way out here?" asked a voice. Jaden turned around and saw Adrian on top of Exodia The Forbidden One's head. Adrian got off of its head.  
>"I came to give you this. It's an invite to a Christmas party at Duel Academy." said Jaden as he handed Adrian his invite.<br>"Thanks. I'll be there." said Adrian.  
>"Good. Yubel, get me out of here." Yubel teleported Jaden to his next destination.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we are at Australia." said Yubel.  
>"I bet I'll find Jim here. Thanks Yubel." said Jaden. He walked around to find his Australian friend.<br>"Gosh, where is he?" asked Jaden.  
>"Looking for someone?" asked a voice. Jaden looked below and saw Jim Cook digging for some fossils with Shirley, his crocodile, on his back. "Jaden Yuki? What are you doing here, mate?"<br>"I'm here to give you this." said Jaden as he slid down the hill and gave Jim an invite to the Christmas party. "A Christmas party at Duel Academy? Sure, Jaden. I'll be there. And I'll bring Shirley with me."  
>"Thanks, Jim. Well, come with me. My journey is over." said Jaden. Jim grabbed Jaden's hand and they were both teleported by Yubel back to Duel Academy.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"We're back at Duel Academy. I have gathered your friends together and they're all waiting for you 2 to go inside those doors." said Yubel.  
>"Thanks, Yubel. Come on, Jim." Jaden opened the doors to Duel Academy.<br>"Surprise!" screamed everyone at the same time. Jaden almost fainted on the spot. The whole school was decorated in red, gold, and green. And there was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room.  
>"Hey, this is a Christmas party, not a birthday party." said Jaden.<br>"Oh, whatever. We scared you, didn't we?" asked Blair.  
>"I guess you did. Now, excuse me while I go say hello to Chumley and Fujiwara." said Jaden as he went to find Chumley and Fujiwara.<br>"Chumley! Fujiwara!" Chumley and Fujiwara saw Jaden walking towards them. "Nice to see you again, Jaden. It's been awhile." said Chumley.  
>"Whatever he said. Jaden, I wanted to say thank you." said Fujiwara.<br>"For what?"  
>"For saving me when I was Nightshroud."<br>"Oh, it's no problem. That's what I do. Save my friends and the school."  
>"Jaden, come over here for a second." said Dr. Crowler. Jaden saw Ms. Fontaine, Professor Stein, and Professor Sartyr over with Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard. "Hey, teach."<br>"Jaden, thank you for this party." said Ms. Fontaine.  
>"Don't thank me. Thank the Chancellor and Crowler for telling me about this party in the first place."<br>"You're welcome." said Chancellor Sheppard.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jaden, come over here and look at the Christmas tree with us." said Syrus. Jaden went over to the Christmas tree with his friends. Suddenly, Alexis felt something in her friend's pocket. "Jaden, what's this?"  
>"Another invite?" asked Hassleberry.<br>"But we invited everyone we could think of. We have one more? That doesn't make sense." said Blair.  
>"Wait a minute, I have to make one more trip to the Ra Yellow dorm." said Jaden.<br>"Why are you going there?" asked Jesse.  
>"I think I'm forgetting one specific person." said Jaden. He walked out of the school.<br>"Should we tell him what happened to him?" asked Atticus.  
>"I guess. If he doesn't know, he needs to know now." said Syrus.<br>"I'll tell him." said Blair as she walked after Jaden.


	14. Chapter 14

Jaden walked in the Ra Yellow dorm in one specific room. It looked abandoned. "Whoa. It looks like a tornado ripped through here." said Jaden to himself.  
>"That's not it at all." said Blair by the doorway.<br>"What happened to Dimitri?" asked Jaden.  
>"Everyone in the school knows about this, Jay." said Blair.<br>"Tell me what happened!" said Jaden.  
>"Do you really want to know?" Jaden nodded.<br>"Okay. Jaden, about 4 months after you left Duel Academy, Dimitri was nowhere to be found. He didn't come to classes. Professor Sartyr found out that the door to Dimitri's room was locked. He opened it and saw Dimitri on the bed. He thought he was asleep, so the professor tried to wake him up, but Dimitri didn't. He looked for a heartbeat. There wasn't one. He told the Chancellor, and…he stated that Dimitri died in his sleep." Jaden gasped.  
>"How?"<br>"The Chancellor wasn't so sure about it himself."  
>"I can't believe it. What about his parents? What did they have to say?" said Jaden.<br>"They too were heartbroken. Come on. We better get back to the party." said Blair. Jaden wiped some tears from his eyes and followed Blair back to the party.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the party, Blair told the others what happened back at the Ra Yellow dorm. "Guys, did Dimitri really die in his sleep?" asked Jaden to his friends.  
>"Yes. Right around the end of August." said Alexis.<br>"Do you wanna know where he is now?" asked Atticus.  
>"Atticus, don't tell him this." said Zane.<br>"Tell me what?" asked Jaden.  
>"Jaden, there's a cemetery out by the Abandoned Dorm. If you want, you can go take a look at it." said Atticus.<br>"Thanks, Atticus!" said Jaden as he ran out the room. When Jaden got to the Abandoned Dorm, he looked out back and saw a lone grave in the middle. He ran over to it and saw Dimitri's name on the grave.  
>"I'm really sorry this happened to your friend, Jaden." said Yubel.<br>"Dimitri doesn't deserve this. Sure he was the one responsible for stealing Yugi Muto's deck, but he's still a good kid. He probably would be on Santa's nice list." He was remembering the night that he and Dimitri had their duel during his freshmen year.  
>"Jaden, we should probably go back to the Christmas party and you should have fun." said Yubel.<br>"You're right. Let's go." said Jaden. He walked back to the school. Now he's happy that Dimitri is in a better place.


End file.
